


Our Marks {REWRITE}

by bisexualcallum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Garrison Trio., Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting to Know Each Other, Lance is stubborn, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, broganes, side Shatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcallum/pseuds/bisexualcallum
Summary: In a world filled with marks placed on peoples skin as signs of who they are and what they have experience, soulmate marks are the most bizarre and rare form of marks. Keith and Lance were born with matching soulmate marks. But everything isn't what it seems and their mutual hatred to their rarity is slowly unraveled, a decision will change their lives forever.





	Our Marks {REWRITE}

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!  
> So this is a rewrite of my original Our Marks will be deleted soon or has already been deleted. That story and this story have a similar idea but are completely different plot lines. Please try not to compare the two! I hope you enjoy my work and please follow me on Twitter @whokilledhero for updates, questions, feedback, and my own shit posting. Thanks!

Lance had been told from a young age that he was special. He was special because the little flame that crackled and burned over his heart, centering his chest. 

 

Everyone has marks. A mark is this little symbol or picture that represents some part of your life. Usually, you get one based on your talent or trait. They tatter up your body and you get new ones as you grow. Hunk has a wrench on his chest to represent his love and talent for engineering and a heart on his arm to represent how loving he was naturally. Pidge had a design on her neck that looked like a computer chip to represent her love of tech and a vine up to arm to show her growth as a person. His sister Veronica has a pink rose with a vine trailing up her arm and Lance swears it grows more every year. It represents her love of nature and need to be apart of it.

 

Of course, they have countless others, but those were Lance's favorite.

 

However, Lance’s favorite mark in the world is his mom’s. She has gotten it when she was pregnant with his older brother Marco. It’s a small pit filled with wood, a hearth, on her stomach. A heart floats above the whole thing symbolizing the home and family that she so deeply loves. She told Lance that it means the most to her and it’s by far the most beautiful and colorful mark on her body. To Lance, it’s the most breathtaking mark in the whole world.

 

However, Lance had a far a more  _ significant  _ mark according to his family.

 

Lance was born with a small spark of fire on his chest when he was just a baby. It had bursted to life as of Lance’s blood was filled with gasoline. It was the most beautiful rusted red and golden combination with a hint of a light blue lining the mark. This was special for many reasons. People weren’t born with marks. No one really knew where they came from but people just were never born with them. You have to gain them, earn them. Two, marks don’t move.

 

Lance’s did. It shook and popped. Some days it would be the smallest light and other times it would roar into a massive element, eating at Lance’s skin. Some days it would burn and sometimes it would warm Lance in the particularly terrible shifts at the ice cream parlor.

 

There was only kind of mark that could follow these descriptions.

 

Soulmate Marks.

 

Most people think of it as a fairytale and others see them as the undiscovered truth of the world. There was very little information about them, very little experience with them. All people knew about them was that they were a blessing. They matched you up with one other person for life. Someone made for you. Someone born the same year, the same day, and the same time as you. They were extremely rare. Lance was the only one in the world with a soulmate mark besides his destined lover that his mother knew about.

 

That’s why it was a secret. His family knew the danger of letting anyone know about the world’s greatest legend. They covered it up with a patch in public but let Lance examine it as much as he wanted to within their home. They told Lance not to tell anyone and he didn’t.

 

He knew he should love it. His family did. He had someone who was meant for him. One day their love would blow the world away.

 

Lance has never despise anything more in his life.

 

It felt like a burden. A mask he would have to permanently hide behind until some special person just waltzed into his life. He just wanted to be normal. Lance had always been a hopeless romantic but no one could fill this void in his heart. He dated here and there, slept with a few girls and the odd guy once or twice. He found some of them deliciously attractive and for a split second he thought maybe he could love them. Maybe he could throw a metaphorical middle finger at his mark and defy the odds. Others were quick one night stands and one line dates. He feels the pleasure for half a second before the void starts sucking him right back to where he started.

 

Highschool sucked especially with the constant “Who do you like?” roaming the air, the question of when everyone was going to lose their v-card, or whether they would marry their teen crush when they got older. 

 

Luckily, he met his best friends there. He had already known Hunk for just about his whole life but he met Pidge, the freshman who was smarter than the whole senior class, in his chemistry class. They had all formed the greatest friend group of them all. They spent every weekend binging on Doritos, playing Cards against Humanity, and watching movies that they said were too childish for them. 

 

College was easier. Lance didn’t have to worry about the pressure of pretending to be interested in a random girl that walks by him so that he won’t be suspicious. As for his friends, he moved in with Hunk and Pidge two months after graduation and they’ve been living together since. Hunk had already graduated culinary school and didn’t need to live with them but it felt wrong  for any of them to move out at this point. 

 

He told Hunk about his mark when he was in 5th grade and he told Pidge when they moved in together. She had actually just found out when Lance decided to sleep shirtless and forgot to put his patch on to get a midnight snack. She screamed and threw book at him until he pinned her down and explained. She’s more fascinated by it than anything. Lance refuses to be her test subject no matter how much she begs.

 

His life is better. It’s more normal. It just feels right. He can’t help but feel the ache missing in his chest but he deals with it for now.

 

xxx

 

“LANCE! WHERE’S MY CUTE CROP?!”

 

“HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, DWARF?”

 

Pidge comes in and lets out a big huff. She’s wearing white and black striped pants with dark combat boots and big t-shirt that falls to her knees. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, she’s decided to grow it out since high school. He remembers how small she used to be and how boyish she dressed. She has a masculine and feminine touch to her but she’s been tapping into her femininity the passed few months. She still chooses comfort over style any day regardless of appearance. 

 

“It was YOUR turn to do the laundry this week.”

 

“Hm, I don’t remember this-mph! Ow! Okay! Your top is in your basket.”

 

Pidge smiles not-so-sweetly and runs to the laundry. She’s still barely 5”2 but she’s come a long way from the 14 year old he first met.

 

“Hunk, is Pidge even allowed to go to the concert?”

 

“She IS 21, Lance.”, Hunk saunters into the room and sits beside Lance. He’s wearing a black shirt accompanied by a gray vest and black jeans. Not to mention his signature bandana has been replaced with a thick black one. Hunk used to be about 75% baby fat and 25% fear but these days he’s 50% muscle, 50% soft, and 100% hunky as hell. He’s consistently Lance’s favorite person to hug. 

 

“Hard to believe.”

 

“I will fight you, spider legs.”, Pidge came back in the room wearing a plain white crop top with a gold zipper in the back.

 

Lance let out a fake gasp and lifted his legs up on the coffee table. They were currently covered in black ripped jeans and he wore a thin black muscle shirt with stars covering the sheen material.

 

“I’ll have you know these spider legs are tiny hottest feature.”

 

“Uh huh, yeah. Sure. Your spider legs will not be driving us to the show.”

 

Hunk grinned, grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter while Lance groaned and made his way to the door.

 

Going to events together was kind of their thing and had been since Ryan Lainey invited them to his band’s flash mob by the school. It was awful and they learned that Ryan couldn’t sing to save his life but it was too much fun to not do again.

 

_ Battle of The Bands  _ happened every year and it was open to anyone over 18. It was at an outdoor concert area filled with vendors and food trucks. A bunch of bands signed up to compete for one prize. Everyone in town went including Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.

 

As soon as they arrived, they saw their two favorite lovebirds talking off to the side.

 

“Shiro, stop flirting with my brother!” Pidge yelled from across the crowd, bounding over to Matt and Shiro. She hugged her brother, who smiled and waved to Lance and Hunk.

 

Matt Holt was Pidge’s older brother who had graduated two years before them all. He was 27 which to him was incredibly old but he still looked and acted as if he was barely 21. He was the only other guy that knew about Lance’s mark as he walked in on Lance showering. Matt had taught them many things such as how to make a stink bomb, always win at tic tac toe, and fool the hottest guy in school to go out with you for three years. That hot idiot was Shiro. They hadn’t known Shiro for that long and rarely saw him as he was always traveling and visiting his family in Texas but he was really cool. He was reserved and innocent for a 28 year old guy but hilarious and everybody’s go-to guy. Something about him had always seemed really trustworthy.

 

“I’m trying to convince Shiro to dance with me for once!”, Matt yelled over the noise, scrunching his nose up at his boyfriend. 

 

“I didn’t even know you guys came to these things!”, Hunk said with a light smirk.

 

“We are celebrating!”

 

“Celebrating what?”, Confusion waved on Pidge’s face before a smile started stretching on Matt’s face.

 

“Is one of you pregnant?”, Lance smirked and took a swig from his drink.

 

“Might as well be.”, Matt lifted Shiro’s hand to reveal a silver band around his finger. Shiro smiled sheepishly and waved it lightly.

 

Lance spit out his swig.

 

Pidge’s eyes widened and she grabbed her own brother’s hand, “HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU FOR REAL ENGAGED?!”

 

“FOR REAL.”

 

They all cheered, hugging the soon-to-be weds. Matt and Shiro laughed, pulling away after a minute to share a light kiss.

 

“Will you dance with me now?”

 

Shiro hesitated for a second before Pidge said, “Shiro’s a grandpa and this song is too sexy. Give it up Matt.” A hint of teasing and push in her voice. Shiro frowned and grabbed Matt’s hand.

 

“Okay, I am not going to settle for that.”

 

Matt laughed and sent a wink back as the two began sensually dancing around each other.

 

Lance remembers when Matt had been the scrawniest boy he’s ever seen. His had practical noodle arms and he was barely 5”3. Now he’s 5”8 and packing a few punches in his arms. He ditched his glasses for contacts and let his hair grow out. Suddenly he was a target for muscular men and petite girls. It’s weird to think that he was once the kid who’s prom date made out with someone else in front of him and now he’s the guy who’s grinding on the second most attractive guy in the whole joint.

 

The first being the guy that Lance just saw disappear into the crowd. He felt his mark start to singe and he hissed at the burn.

 

“You okay, Lance?”, Hunk put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“ _ Nngh _ , yeah I’m okay. Go find Shay, I’ll hang back here for now.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah man, don’t worry about it.”

 

Hunk nodded and set off to find his girlfriend in the crowd. Pidge anxiously looked at the stage and back at Lance. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised before rolling his eyes.

 

“Black Dahlia is up right now, huh? Morbid name actually. I wonder if you could get a picture...", Pidge stared as the band loaded off and looked back a Lance.

 

“Yeah… they are really cool…”

 

Silence.

 

“Get out of here, Pidge.”, Lance finally spoke, already shooing her.

 

“I can stay here- Who am I kidding? I need a picture. Hang in there buddy.”. And just like that she was swallowed by the crowd of people. 

 

Lance rubbed his chest, the burn starting to ache more with every second. He heard a hiss cut through the crowd and the sound of a heartbeat drumming in his ears.

 

_ How the hell does no one hear this? _

 

He heard another heavy breath and panting as if someone were trying to catch their breath. As if they were drowning. He stumbled, following his instinct to where the sound was coming from. That was when he saw him for the first time, coughing and leaning against the side of a booth.

 

He had light skin that was hidden in a black v-neck, layered by a red flannel and a black leather jacket. His jeans stuck to his legs and black fingerless gloves hid his hands. The thing was threw Lance off was his mullet. A mullet in this day and age.

He couldn’t even think about it before piercing eyes flew up to meet his.

 

Violet. Rich nebula irides. A purple so deep that he can feels he could dive right in and never find the bottom.

 

_ Everything kind of… stopped. _

 

_ The world felt spacious, empty, cold. He could see colors swarming around him like a rainbow prism. Bright and dark fusions explode from this guy and come flying towards Lance, igniting his skin with deep blues and pinks that he didn’t think fires could be. The man stared back at him, moving slowly and quietly despite the rush in Lance’s ears. Fire blazed the a path around him, erupting the ground in scorchingly sweet waves that steal the breath from his lungs in one swipe.  _

 

_ Lance doesn’t realize he’s soaking wet until the boy’s glowing fingers lift and brush the air around cheek. Steam fills the space with every hesitant touch but Lance can’t find the words in his throat to do anything but stare. The boy looks scared and Lance nose burns like it does when he loses his breath in the ocean.  _

 

_ touch, touch, Touch , TOUCH,  _ **_TOUCH, TOUCH!-_ **

 

_ The boy’s hand flies down in a swift movement and Lance didn’t realize he was screaming. The second their skin touches, something blind Lance and he finds seeing stars behind his close eyelids.  _

 

When he comes back to reality, Hunk is holding him up by the arms. He hears rushed sentences and someone asked him if he was okay but all he can do is stare. The boy’s coughing up a lung on the ground. He seems a guy run over to him but he just continues to hold his throat and try to tear through the air like water.

 

_ Water. _

 

Lance feels his skin burning. He’s on  _ fire _ . He feels his skin blistering and searing and he just starts screaming. The pain is so intense that he feels his body shutting down just as he starts to squirm. He blacks out as Pidge starts crying.

 

xxx

 

“###-he okay?”

 

“I believe so-”

 

“What the hell happened-”

 

“I need you to calm down Ms. Holt-”

 

“I will not calm down-!”

 

Lance forces his eyes open to see Pidge and Hunk fighting with Dr. Balmera who continues to reassure them as they frown. They were in his apartment, or more specifically his bedroom.

 

“Guys?”, his voice sounds raspy and ruined.

 

Pidge and Hunk snapped their heads to him, jumping to his side and asking a million questions.

 

“LANCE, ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

“WE WERE SO WORRIED-”

 

“WHAT HAPPENED-?”

 

“WHY WERE YOU SCREAMING-?”

 

“HOW DO YOU FEEL-?”

 

“iS YOUR-?”

 

Lance puts his hands over his ears, “Hey! I appreciate the concern but you are hurting me.”

 

They both quiet immediately before Hunk finds his voice again.

 

“Sorry, are you okay?”

 

Lance takes his hands from ears and places them in his lap.

 

“Yeah? I think so. My senses feel a little… sensitive? But I feel really good.”

 

It was true. His body didn’t feel worn out or anything. He felt like he woke up from a power nap. His body is aching for something to displaces his energy on.

 

“Are you sure?” Pidge interjects, “You seriously looked like you were in a lot of pain.”

 

“Yeah, I… I feel okay. What’s going on?”

 

“Well you passed out and Hunk called me to come here as soon as possible.”

 

Lance nods. Dr. Balmera has been his personal doctor since he was born. His family and him had been close friend and knew he could be trusted. Dr. Balmera had been studying his mark to help Lance as well as gather information for future soulmates but kept it a secret. Lance comes in every 6 months for a check-up that he stopped charging for pretty quickly. Dr. Balmera was a interesting man, old but not frail. He always seemed tough despite how old he was. He was asian but didn’t talk much about where he is from. He did often tell Lance wise one-liners that sounded straight from Karate Kid. he had fluffy white hair, a small beard, and circular brass glasses. He always wore green on his body and kept a small blue crystal on a thin black string wrapped around his neck at all times. He called it his good luck charm. 

 

“What happened?”, Hunk asked, leaning down to Lance’s level on the bed.

 

"I was standing by myself when my mark started to burn. I know it has before but usually when it starts getting hotter, it just feels like a candle sized light but this time it...it really burned. Then I saw this guy and he looked in pain too and when we locked eyes." Lance trailed off and stared at his hands with a look of confusion. “I don’t know. It was like...like a whole other world. And when he touched me, there was this light? Like brighter than the sun kind of bright. And I snapped out of it and suddenly my skin felt like it was actually  _ burning. _ Like-like… like someone poured gasoline on me and lit the match.”

 

Dr. Balmera hummed. 

  
“Does it have to do with… you know who?”, Hunk looked at Lance and back at the doctor. Lance raises an eyebrow but doesn’t speak.

 

“Well, They don't just burn and glow for no reason. Soulmate marks act up for a reason. It's not a just random. Say your soulmate mark was a flower.", he picked up a daisy off a potted plant and held it up. "If the flower blooms and grows tall, then you soulmate is happy but if it wilts," He bent the flower in exaggeration, "then your soulmate is depressed."

 

"What happen it the flower dies?", Hunk asked nervously. Dr. Balmera didn't even look at him and instead crushed the flower in his hand, letting it fall to the floor. 

 

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory, Mr. Garrett." Hunk gulped and hid behind Pidge. 

 

"So what does it mean when it almost kills him from intensity?", Pidge asked bluntly.

 

"I assume it wouldn’t have killed him but that's a good question. From what I’ve studied, I predicted an sort of… event to concur when Lance meets his true soulmate."

 

"Are you saying-", Hunk's eyes widened before looking at Pidge.

 

"Lance met his-"

 

"Soulmate...", Lance finished, touching his mark softly.

 

The room was silent for a moment before Hunk hissed.

 

“So that guy on my couch is my best friend’s soulmate!?”

 

“EXCUSE ME?”, Lance snapped his head towards HUnk.

 

"Yes of course. I'll see is Mr.Kogane is awake.", Dr. Balmera exited the room swiftly.

 

“MR. KOGANE?!”, Lance shrieked again.

 

“Lance, buddy, calm down. That guy, you guys both passed out, we took him here- Shiro knows him. That’s Shiro’s brother-”

 

“SHIRO’S BROTHER?!”

 

Lance was going to pass out again. He couldn’t do this! He wasn’t ready!

 

Dr. Balmera came in followed by Shiro, Matt, and the guy Lance saw before.

Lance looked at the ground immediately, somehow pleased that Keith couldn’t look at him either.

 

Shiro coughed, filling the tension in the room.

 

“Uh, Keith? This is my friend Lance, Lance McClain. Lance, this is my baby brother: Keith Kogane.”

 

Lance kept his eyes trained on his hands which were starting to tremble slightly.

 

Dr. Balmera cleared his throat. “Could you both confirm your soulmate marks?”

 

Keith looked at Lance and then up at the ceiling. He tugged down his shirt to reveal a mark over his own chest. It was a small water droplet in a perfect circle. It reflected and rippled a few times, almost quivering as if scared. Lance finally looked up and stared at it, before pulling down his own shirt in one swift motion. Keith drank in the sight of the spark on Lance’s chest, burning holes into him. 

 

Both of their eyes widened as they just stared. Lance could see every speckle of color in Keith's eyes, every hair that decorated his head, every freckle that guarded his skin. He saw Keith's water mark glow and start to thrash, angry waves running across his skin. He didn't even notice his own mark erupting sparks until he felt the burning heat. Keith shivered and held his chest, face scrunching up.

 

They both pulled their shirts back up and held their marks as everyone in the room stared in awe.

 

“Holy shit.”, Matt held his head in his hands. “I-woah.”

 

Dr. Balmera smiled cautiously. "The first encounter. It's a little overwhelming at first, isn't it? Keith, what do you feel?" 

 

Keith too seemed out of breath to answer but breathed out, "Drowning."

 

"I thought as much. Well, introduce yourselves!" The two boys eyed each other for a minute, neither budging or saying a word. Keith looked at Shiro as if to say  _ Do I have to?  _ Before sighing and holding out his shaky hand.

 

“I.. I’m Keith.”

 

Lance stared at his hand, face unreadable.

 

He got up from the bed and pushed the covers off of him. He looked at Keith’s hand one more time before leaving the room. Keith watched him go, his chest growing cold at the sight of him leaving.

 

xxx

 

Lance couldn't stop his feet, he didn't know where he was going but he had to get away from there. He felt the anxiety creep up his neck like a spider that he could never kill. He felt his head swirling and blackening. He was panicking and he knew that but  _ he couldn’t stop freaking out- _

 

He felt something press against his back, opening his eyes and snapping him out of the trance. Hunk's concerned eyes looked into his own, the bigger man holding him in his arms. 

 

"Lance, you okay?", Pidge's voice came into volume.

 

"Breathe buddy. Look at the sky. What color is the sky?" Lance looked at the early morning sun barely piercing the sky. 

 

"Red, orange, and a little bit of lilac." He breathed out before pushing himself out of his best friends arms. 

 

"Can you breathe okay?", Pidge asked handing him a water out of her bag. 

 

"I'm okay, it was a small attack.", he took a swig of his water and fell on the grass that surrounded the park a little ways from his house. He didn’t realize he went this far.

 

They three began walking home, silently before Pidge finally spoke up. 

 

"Lance, what are you going to do?"

 

Lance didn’t know. So he shrugged. Pidge continued walking before huffing and turned to him.

 

“What are you  _ doing _ ?”

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"The guy you were born to be with is standing alone in our house and you don't even care.", Pidge stopped and folded her arms, confusion knitted in her eyebrows.

 

The blue eyed boy tensed up and refused to look at her. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“You never want to talk about anything, Lance! There are people who would kill for what you have and you're just going to-" 

 

"I pray every day that I don't have this stupid fucking thing! I didn't ask for this okay?!", Lance's voice dropped a tone, sighing and whispering: "I don't want this. I want to be normal."

 

"Lance...", Hunk held his arm.

 

"So I don’t care about...  _ Keith _ ", Lance spat this name out with hatred as if he were poison in his mouth but it was really fear and he knew it.

 

"You know what Lance-" 

 

"Pidge-", Hunk began.

 

“He needs to hear that he’s not the only one who’s suffered, Hunk!”

 

“What the hell does that mean, Pidge?”, Lance turned to her and looked her dead in the eye.

 

“Think about the shit that Keith has gone through! He’s felt every single thing you are feeling and you don’t even want to talk to him. You just… you just LEFT! He knows more about you’ve felt than anyone else and vise versa!”

 

“What do you want me to say, Pidge?! I’m scared as shit, right now. This is all happening so fast, it’s freaking me out!”

 

Pidge sighed but didn’t say another word. The walk home was quiet and everyone was gone when they got back except Dr. Balmera. He told Lance to take it easy and call him if he needs anything before making his leave.

 

Hunk and Pidge hugged him as he cried that night.

 

xxx

 

The next week sucked. It really sucked. Lance’s heart ached. Well, more like his mark. Every time he thought about Keith, which was now often, his marked burned. He felt it's aura crying out for him to find him. It was desperate and he hated it.

 

He was going over to Shiro and Matt’s place for dinner to celebrate their engagement tonight which he knew would be incredibly awkward. He hoped he’d be able to ask Shiro about Keith, though. He had a bit of time to process.

 

After 25 years, he finally met his soulmate. And he completely fucked it up already. His mom would be disappointed. 

 

He set down the food Hunk had made on the table as soon as he came in. Matt gave him the  _ Do you need someone to talk to?  _ To which Lance shook his head because he had wanted to his roommates enough with the last five days.He walked into the living room to which Shiro immediately ran towards him. 

 

“Lance, hey-”

 

‘Hey Shiro. I need to talk to you, I want to apologize-”

 

“No need to apologize. I get it. You can make it up to me by going and getting the wine from my room for me.”

 

Lance nodded, “I really need to talk to you after-”

 

“Yeah, for sure. Just grab that wine.”

 

Lance nodded and set off to the bedroom down the hall. He walked into what he assumes is Shiro and Matt’s bedroom.

 

“Hey-”

 

Lance jumped and shrieked, going into fighting stance. 

 

Keith held up his hands, smirking slightly and sitting on the bed. He looked… nice. He was dressed up more formally and a lot less greasy. He wore a button up and his hair was in fists of tangles.

 

“Jesus- What are you doing in here?”

 

Keith cocked his head to the side, “Didn’t you want to talk to me?”

 

Lance stared at him with a blank stare for a second before rushing to the door and trying to open it only to realize it was blocked shut.

 

“They… they locked us in a room together.”

 

Keith put his head in his hands, “Of course they did.” 

 

They were silent for a second, awkwardly looking at each other and then the walls. Lance cleared his throat and Keith snapped his head towards him.

 

“Why a mullet?”

 

Keith stared at him. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

"Come on, man. Who even has that haircut at this age?"

 

Keith glared at him, tugging at the strands of his hair. "It's not that bad." 

 

"Dude you're lucky you're attractive for else that would look terrible.", Lance's lips quirked up a bit. 

 

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" 

 

"Not the first one."

 

“Wow, I’m just ecstatic to fall in love with you.”

 

“Hey, I’m a package.”

 

“Sure, spider legs.”

 

“PIDGE IS SUCH A TRAITOR.”

 

Keith covered his smile with his hand, which had his fingerless gloves on still might he add. 

 

"Hey, uh, I guess we got off of the wrong foot.”

 

Keith looked at him, smile dropping but not replaced with a frown.

 

“Yeah. Seems like it.”

 

It was silent for another second.

 

“Are you scared?”, Lance asked, leaning against the wall.

 

Keith hesitated. “Yeah. I think I am.”

 

“I don’t really like the idea of this.”

 

“You are really great at first impressions, aren’t you?”, Keith said bitterly.

 

“No- It’s not you, I just…”

 

“You just?”

 

“I want to fall in love for me, you know?”

 

Keith nodded but the crease in his eyebrow said otherwise.

 

“We...we could just try to be friends?”

 

“Friends.”, Lance repeated. “We are literally destined to makeout, Keith.”

 

Keith shivered. “Don’t do that. And we can let the love stuff happen on it’s own! Like how normal people fall in love.”

 

Lance thought about it. Normal sounds nice.

 

“I like that.” Keith smiled and Lance briefly thought that he might not ever be able to get used to that. “I’m Lance.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but there wasn’t any malice in it. 

 

“I’m Keith.”

 

“Time to get to know each other.”

 

“Want to drink the wine that Shiro left in here?”, Keith suggested, gesturing to the bottle on the nightstand.

 

“Shit, that sounds amazing. We can play twenty questions or Never Have I Ever while we are at it.”

 

Keith wrinkled his nose, “What are those? Are they games or something?”

 

You don’t-, You know what? This is going to be fun.”, Lance smirked at Keith who moved on the bed to make room for him.

 

Two hours later and they were drunk off their asses. Lance learned that Keith was adopted by Shiro’s family, he has a motorcycle, and two pets: a German Shepherd named Yorak and a tabby cat named Red. Lance made fun of his originality. Keith learned that Lance was born in Cuba, he’s loves to surf, and he has a cat named Blue at home, He said it was named by his sister but Keith called him out on his hypocrisy anyway.

 

Lance learned that maybe having a soulmate wouldn’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> @whokilledhero on Twitter
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped support this work, I know it's been such a long time but I appreciate all the love I've gotten.


End file.
